Bully Brothers
by your royal highness
Summary: A physical fight actually breaks out between Ryan, Derek...and Casey? Dasey


**So this is just a little one-shot idea that popped into my head. It's a way of making the episode 'Bully Brothers' even more interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!!! AND I NEVER WILL! End. Of. Story.**

**ENJOY!**

**And I know it's short…don't shoot me for it. Oh, and I sort of changed what actually happened…but just a little. (like Derek holding Casey…hehe)**

"Wait! You're fighting now???" Casey asked as she ran after her step-brother and Ryan. "Stop the violence!!" She put her hands up in distress, and neither one of them turned around.

"We haven't _started_ the violence!!" Ryan said, an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, okay…um…don't start the violence!!!" Casey shouted desperately, trying to get Ryan to stop trying to beat up her step-brother.

"Casey!!!" Derek quickly turned around, stopping her abruptly in her tracks.

"Derek! Let's go." Ryan stopped too, turning around to face the two step-sibs. It was almost like they were saying goodbye to one another. Casey sadly looked up at Derek's face and Derek just smirked at her.

"NO! Stop!!" Derek turned away from his step-sister and rolled his eyes. "And lay down your arms or…or I'll lay down on the floor." _Casey? Lay down on the dirty school floor? Whoa. I'm…touched._ Derek thought. "Dirty…stinky…." She said as she bent down to lay down on it. "EW EW EW EW!!!" She said as she quickly stood up, running into Derek, who caught her fall. She semi-melted in his embrace, and she turned her face into his shoulder.

"Well. Well. Well. Looks like another Venturi boy who needs a McDonald girls help." Ryan smirked at the two, and Casey broke out of her step-brothers hold. He turned to Derek before continuing, "Nice work getting her to stall for you."

"Casey? Go home." Derek said. _I just don't want you to get hurt._

"Yeah. Listen to Derek." Ryan said. _Oh, no…now she's not gonna go home!!_

Casey had an offended look on her face as she said, "No! I will never listen to Derek!" _See? Why does the girl have to be so stubborn??_ I rolled my eyes again and Casey stepped towards Ryan. "But if you want to fight Derek, you're gonna have to fight me first!" She said, pointing to herself. Everyone started to laugh except for Ryan and Derek who just stared at the girl.

"She fighting your battles for you know?" Ryan asked, and Derek spun on his heel.

"No! I can fight my own battles!!" He lunged towards him, but Sam caught his jacket just in time.

"Easy Derek." Sam said, pulling him back.

"Yeah hey, I'm not fighting anyone's battles!!!" She took another step towards him, and Derek pulled her back.

"Easy Casey." Max just smirked, and Derek sent him a death glare.

"Hey look! It's Casey and Derek, the wimpiest couple ever!"

The two stopped trying to get out of the others grip, and looked at each other.

"Couple?" Derek asked, breaking the silence. "I'm not Casey's boyfriend!!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Max is my boyfriend!"

"Aw, Derek…get your heart stabbed?"  
"Hey!"

"Poor little Casey went for Max and not you. Now how does that make you feel?"

Derek lunged towards him, and Sam tried to catch him, but he didn't succeed. Casey watched as her step-brother punched Ryan right in the face. Ryan shoved him back, and Derek hit the steps.

Hard.

"Derek!!" Casey yelled, and Max backed away. She knelt by him and moved his head around, trying to make him wake up. "Derek! Wake up! Wake up! Wake UP!" He finally opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"RYAN!" Casey screamed, and then pulled Derek out of the way of the punch that Ryan was trying to deal to Derek's head. He instead punched the steps and he hollered out in pain. Derek stood up and shoved Casey away from him.

"Don't get involved!" He said, and then turned right as Ryan was inches away from pummeling his face.

"NO!" Casey shoved Derek out of the way, and took the blow herself.

"CASEY!!!" Everyone shouted as they all ran over to see if she was hurt.

"Back off." Derek growled under his breath, and Sam and Max backed away. "Case? Oh, Casey? Casey?"

She groaned and titled her head from side to side. "What…what happened?"

"Oo…Case…that looks bad." He touched the side of her face where a nice, black bruise had formed, and she winced in pain.

"Derek! Derek stop!!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He spoke frantically. "Sam?" He turned to his best friend. He then realized that Max had left. _I never liked that guy…_

"Yeah?"

"Go to the nurse and get the first aid kit."

"Right on it." Sam said as he ran the opposite direction. It was only then that Derek noticed that Ryan was gone and it was only him and Casey in the hallway.

"Come on, let's get you over her." He pulled her so that they were leaning up against a locked, and he took her hands in his.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." She nodded her head and then looked at Derek. "Why…why are you being so nice?"

"Um…" Sam ran up right when Derek was about to answer, and he silently thanked his best friend.

Sam took off soon after that, and Derek finished cleaning off her wound and applying ointment.

"There you go." He said, gently patting her cheek. "Now can I leave??" He groaned.

"As long as you give me a ride home."

"No problem." He stood up and started towards the front door.

"Derek! Wait!" He spun around on his heel.

"What??" He let out an annoyed sigh.

She smiled at him. "Thanks. Thanks for having my back."

"No problem." He smirked, and then placed his hands in his problem and turned around. _I got her right where I want her…_ He smirked as they left the school.

**So what did you think? I'm sort of not awake…sorry if it's bad. Don't flame. I know I rushed it.**

**-Alexandra**


End file.
